Начало
by Loreley Lee
Summary: Целитель в отставке ищет  и находит  возможность снимать квартиру на двоих с компаньоном.


Андерс сидит над пустым свитком пергамента уже который час. Вертит в пальцах перо. Подпирает голову кулаком. Слова не идут - упираются, словно тупые вьючные животные. Он вздыхает и сжимает виски, изо всех сил вдавливая подушечки пальцев в податливые ямочки, словно желая продавить кожу и проникнуть внутрь черепа. Словно желая заставить Справедливость показаться, поговорить, обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию и дальнейшие планы.

Его закуток в клоаке убог и внушает уныние. По крайней мере, он попытался создать тут хоть какое-то подобие чистоты. Но даже ему, привыкшему к врачеванию в походных условиях, вправлявшему вывихи и переломы прямо на поле боя, пригибаясь, чтобы не поймать случайный болт, ему, лечившему рваные раны в лесу, где из доступных средств асептики и антисептики лишь собственные руки, владеющие целительной магией; ему, сращивавшему раздробленные кости у костра в пыльных туннелях глубинных троп, заляпанных скверной, - даже ему ясно, что эта «чистота» очень относительна. Практиковать тут невозможно. И жить тоже невозможно, особенно на те жалкие гроши, которые составляет его пенсия, выплачиваемая орденом Серых Стражей целителю, отправленному в отставку из-за контузии (очень удобное и правдоподобное оправдание внешних признаков одержимости). И хочется свить петлю, перекинуть конец веревки через торчащую из стены балку и покончить со всем этим. Интересно, что тогда будет делать наивный дух, предложивший ему сотрудничество и поддержку взамен на живое обиталище?

Достигнув самого дна вселенской печали, Андерс откладывает перо и пергамент и заставляет себя пройтись. Висельник, дешевая забегаловка в нижнем городе, забит народом под завязку. Тут гнусно воняет дешевым элем и потом. Тут подозрительные личности со всего города пьют, щупают продажных девок, нанимающих комнаты на втором этаже за пару медяков в час, заключают сделки, рассказывают друг другу скабрезные истории и громко ржут, когда официантка роняет поднос, споткнувшись об ловко подставленную ногу очередного урода.

Андерс забивается в дальний угол и, получив свой скромный заказ, заставляет себя проглотить плохо приготовленную еду, запивая ее обычной водой, потому что уговорить себя глотнуть местного эля он не в силах. И когда кто-то беспардонно присаживается рядом с ним он, уже готовый угостить непрошенного гостя молнией, с удивлением узнает в нем Карла, бывшего однокашника по занятиям у целителя-наставника в Ферелденском круге.

- А я думал ты это или не ты? – радостно говорит Карл, похлопывая его по плечу. – Не сразу тебя узнал. Ты как-то совсем отощал.

- Отощаешь тут, - Андерс прячет взгляд, чтобы внезапным свечением глаз не выдать своей одержимости. Дурацкий дух имеет тенденцию проявлять любопытство и вылезать не вовремя.

- Я слышал, ты служил у Серых.

- Служил. Уже не служу, как видишь. Комиссовали из-за контузии.

- И что теперь? Останешься в Киркволле? Я помню, ты любил крупные города после своей родной захолустной деревеньки.

- На пенсию по контузии? Ты смеешься? Знаешь, где я сейчас живу? В клоаке. Снимаю там комнатенку. И даже это для меня слишком дорого.

- Слушай, так может тебе снимать жилье с кем-нибудь совместно?

- Идея, конечно, богатая. Но кто захочет снимать жилье вместе со мной? С моим-то характером и последствиями контузии?

- Знаешь, ты уже второй человек за сегодняшний день, кто говорит мне эту фразу. Доедай и пойдем.

Андерс заставляет себя быстро проглотить остатки своего скудного ужина и Карл, вцепившись ему в рукав (целитель успел забыть об этой идиотской привычке сокурсника) тащит его в самый темный и заброшенный угол литейного квартала. Они, пригнувшись, входят в низкую дверь пустующей литейной и застают там толпу стражников, галдящих и осматривающих помещение. Женщина в доспехах капитана командным голосом отдает приказ, перекрикивая собственных подчиненных, когда спокойный и подчеркнуто вежливый голос прерывает ее.

- Капитан, вы не могли бы приказать вашим идиотам заткнуться. Они мешают мне работать.

- Вот он. - Карл тычет пальцем в говорящего – крупного мужчину под тридцать, с растрепанной, клочковатой бородой и явно неоднократно сломанным носом. – Зовут Гаррет Хоук и ему как раз нужен компаньон, чтобы снимать жилье.

Упомянутый Хоук как раз в этот момент поднимает взгляд от женского трупа, у которого явно недостает нескольких частей тела… рук например, и пристально вглядывается в Андерса.

- Денерим или Амарантайн? – задает он неожиданный вопрос.

- Простите? – Андерс не может сдержать удивления.

- Я спрашиваю, где служили в ордене Серых? В Денериме или Амарантайне?

- С чего вы решили?

- Слушайте, ну это же элементарно. Вы очевидно бывший Серый Страж. И очевидно же отправлены в отставку из-за контузии во время службы. В последнее время орден Серых был вовлечен в противостояние Архидемону в Денериме и в разборки с порождениями тьмы в Амарантайне. Вот я и спрашиваю, Денерим или Амарантайн.

- Амарантайн. Но… это невероятно. Как?

- Создатель милосердный! У вас на шее болтается медальон – грифон на голубом фоне. Знак посвящения. В этом медальоне – капля вашей крови. Раз медальон у вас при себе и вы не в форме – значит в отставке. Вас явно все вокруг раздражает, вы кулак не разжимаете последние несколько минут – аж костяшки побелели, следовательно - сдерживаетесь, чтобы не натворить каких-нибудь бед. Вы маг. Очевидно целитель – следы ожогов от зелий на руках и запах лекарственных трав уж очень явный. А еще у вас глаза проблескивают голубыми искрами, и вы прилагаете массу усилий, чтобы сдерживать свой дар и не навредить окружающим – очевидно контузия. Вывод – Серый Страж в отставке, комиссован. Это скучно. Значит, вы и есть тот человек, которому пригодится компаньон, чтобы снимать жилье?

- Да, это я… Но…

- Отлично. Торговый квартал нижнего города. Дом 221, квартира «Б». Хозяйку зовут Лирен. Милая дама. Две спальни. Оплата невысокая, если делить на двоих. В стоимость входят завтрак и ужин.

- Вы вот так вот сразу согласны делить со мной жилье? А вдруг я вам не подойду?

- Вы мне подходите.

- Или вы мне не подойдете?

- Хм… Сдается мне, что я вам тоже подойду. Вы ведь не возражаете против того, что я часто ухожу по ночам и порой долго не показываюсь дома?

- Нет, но…

- Я иногда играю на лютне. Против этого не возражаете?

- Нет, я люблю музыку, но… - Андерс собирается с духом и, убедившись, что к их беседе никто не прислушивается, признается: - Я одержимый.

- На мой взгляд, это не проблема. Значит, мы вполне уживемся. Торговый квартал, дом 221, квартира «Б»…


End file.
